Operation: Seducing The Vampire Barbie
by QueenGC
Summary: Tara, with Jessica's encouragement and help, comes up with a plan to seduce her maker. Will it work, or will it go down in the Epic Fail Hall of Fame?...Tamela fic...


_A/N: So this fic came about as just a funny thought(which turned into a humorous conversation). Although I figured someone else could probably have done this better, but with the encouragement of Nightvowl(BKNY), TrueBloodMashUps, and others, I decided to do it anyways. Not sure how the comedy worked it in this, maybe it was alot funnier in conversation and in my head. (Again, I honestly think someone else probably should have wrote it) Anyways, I'm sure there are mistakes somewhere if the fic, but I'm too much of a scatterbrain to check. Anyways, enjoy :D..._

_Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. If I did, I'd summon Tara so I could touch her arms, and Pam so she could purr in my ear(and there'd be a threesome to Anytime, Anyplace)..._

Operation: Seducing The Vampire Barbie

"The oufit's perfect, Tara. Just put it on." Jessica's voice came through the phone along with as well as the loud music and commotion of the frat party she was attending. "The ipod with the playlist you requested is in the stereo. The bottle that Eric sent is behind the bar. I even set up the room the way you wanted it before I closed up."

Tara, pacing back and forth, was wearing her white tank top she wore at work earlier and fitted black jeans. "You sure this is gonna work?"

"Have I ever steered you wrong?" Before Tara could retort, Jessica was wise enough to cut her off. "Nevermind. Don't answer that, please." After a long, awkward silence, "So, where is she now?"

She looks at her watch, which only makes her nervous as she continues her pacing. _Almost showtime. _"Still out with Eric, I think."

"Well, where the hell are you?"

She cringes as she takes in her surroundings. "Still in the basement?"

It wasn't too often at all that Jessica would get frustrated or mad at Tara to actually yell, a Calm Tara was a _Safe _Tara, but she couldn't help but let it slip. "What the hell, Tara? You cannot chicken out now. I worked too hard setting this up."

"You? Excuse me, but the last time I checked, you're not the one that has to go through with this!" Her nerves fly into overdriv, her body tembling. When she came up with this idea with Jessica, she was full of confidence, knowing that what she had planned would work. Now, she was undountly worried about the fact that all of this could be an Epic Fail.

Jessica's voice rises at the other baby vamps panic, not at help Tara dilemma. "Okay, okay. I see your point. I just-" She takes a moment to find the words, also letting herself calm down a bit. "I just want to see you two happy, that's all."

The problem with having an adorably, quirky, genuine friend, you can never stay mad at them for too long. And it was nice to know that she and Eric were rooting for them. "Thanks."

"Wait. Eric just text me. They'll be there in ten minutes. Five, if Pam continues to bitch about the him going the speed limit."

Tara sighs, looking over at the outfit her best vampire friend helped pick out for her. She couldn't back out now. Well, she could, if she put every back the way it was real fast, but she didn't want to disappoint Jessica. She didn't want to disappoint herself. "I guess it's now or never."

Jessica squeels with excitement, making Tara jerk the phone away from her sensitive ear for a moment. "Alright, call me and tell me how it goes. Or just wait til I come to work tomorrow night. You owe me one."

Tara chuckles at her friend's over excitement. "Fine. Bye Red." She hangs up the phone, close her eyes for a moment, trying to calm her body. Trying to imagine how much both her maker and herself was going to enjoy this night.

_Seven Minutes Later..._

"I could have_ walked _faster than that." Pam complains as she and Eric finally pull up to Fangtasia.

Eric chuckles at his progeny's irritation as he parks the car. He knew after tonight, it would be all worth it. He loved his progeny and surpisingly he couldn't help but have a soft spot for his firey loyal grandchild. "I was only looking out for the safety of the human lives that accompanied us on the road."

"Right." She opens the passenger door, stepping out wearing her knee high leather boots, black, leather pants, her short, studded black leather jacket that exposed the lower half of her torso and her Louis Vuitton bag, before slamming the door shut. "You know, for someone who has to go see their precious Sookie tonight, you'd think you would have moved just a _little_ bit faster." She turns to head toward the front entrance.

"What's your rush?"

She turns around and glares at her maker. "My rush is that I need to check on my club and make sure those two baby vamps didn't fuck it up in the hour that I've been gone."

With an amused look on his face, he simply smiles, speeding out of the club's parking lot. "Enjoy the rest of your night." He speeds off, way over the speed limit to Bon Temps.

"Right, because crunching numbers and ordering new supplies is something to truly enjoy." She steps into the club, turning around to lock it back up.

_"My mind is telling me no!"_

_What the fuck?_ Startled by the random echoing voice, Pam's eyes seaches the room, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. She finally realizes the club is practically pitch black save the 'EXIT' sign and the hundred red and black candles lit throughout the place. Enough light to see that all of the tables and chairs have been removed. If she wasn't so damn curiously confused, she be pissed about the extreme fire hazard.

_"But my body! My body is telling me yea-hes!"_

"Tara!"

Without another second, Tara zooms into the room holding onto the dancing pole closest to the throne. The outfit definately catches Pam off guard. Her baby vamp was dressed in a satin black and red stripped halter bustier stopping right underneath her breasts with a white button up underneath and a black, satin thong. Losing her moment of cool, the strap of her Louis Vuitton slips from the inside of arm, falling flat on the floor.

_"I don't want to hurt nobody! But there's somethin' that I must confess."_

Attempting to regain her composure, she regains her usual bored expression, striking her diva 'one hand on the hip' pose. "What the hell is this?"

_"I don't see nothin wrong. With a little bump n grind-"_

Tara immediately presses stop on the stereo, now feeling suddenly awkward and ridiculous. "I just uh, thought, I could put on a show for you and you know..."

She bit back a sarcastic smartass remark, knowing by the look on her progeny's face, she was feeling embarrassed. She lets her eyes travel along the toned by body of the cocoa dancer, feeling turned on just by the sight. "Carry on."

Relieved, she lets herself smile, before taking a few seductive swings on the pole. "Only if you sit yo sexy ass on the thone and enjoy the bottle, as well as the show."

Pam raises an eyebrow at her progeny along with a slight smirk. She keeps her eye trained on the sexy woman in front of her while the sounds of her heels echoing throughout the room. Her eyes finally turn as she walks up the steps to her chair and notices a bottle of fine blood and a glass. Knowing Tara wouldn't see, she let's her smirk turn into a full smile at the effort her woman has gone for her. No matter how awkwardly random. Although she loved her cocoa goddesess, RnB was never really flavor.

She pours herself a bottle of the smooth, thick crimson liquid, before taking her seat in her chair of ownership. She dips a finger in wine glass before sucking on her blood convered finger. "If you don't mind, can we change from the R. Kelly. Unless, that's the only song you have prepared for tonight."

"I have a whole selection." She seductively, hitting the next button the remote. If Jessica made the playlist the way she asked, this night should continue without a hitch.

_"Tic toc you don't stop. Tic toc you don't stop. I wanna sex you up-"_ _What the hell?! _Next.

_"All I wanna do is a zoom zoom zoom in your boom boom' _Next!

_"Ahhhhhhh! Pussy Control-" _NEXT!

Pam tries to hold back a fit of laughter at the sexy, but panicking, baby vamp wide eyed, smacking the remote. At this point the ipod was just skipping through on it's own.

_"All you ladies pop yo pussy like this-"_

_"Ooh that dress so scandelous-"_

_"Hit the pelvic thrust-"_

_"Don't stop! Pop that pussy! Let me see you doo doo brown-"_

_"Doin' it and doin' it and doin' it well-"_

"Dammit Jessica!" Finally, after failing at stopping the ipod, she quickly hits the power button, shutting off the stereo completely.

Pam smiles at the young vamp's frustrations. It was just too cute to resist. "You let Jessica do the music selection?"

Tara sighs, completely embarrassed, "She said she wanted to help and if she just followed the list that I gave her this would be goin' a hell of a lot better than this. She's so fuckin' dead."

"Well, I have say, as surprising as all of this is, I do find myself with the very familiar with that Rump Shaker song." Her mind briefly flashes back to a certain sexy dancer who may failed her audition, atleast in Erics eyes,, but gave her a prive session later that night in her office. It was _interesting_.

Taken back a little, Tara releases a surprised chuckle. "You serious?"

Pam licks her lips and makes her voice come out as a deep purr. "This isn't the first time I've gotten down with swirl."

Tara fangs uncontrollably pop at her maker's voice and words. _Fuck these hormones. _She zooms over to the throne, immediately straddling the older woman's lap, knocking down the wine glass filled with blood, rips off her button up shirt, exposing her breasts, and captures the full lips with her own, rubbing her pussy against her, feeling her herself getting wet, ruining her satin thong, sure enough getting it all over Pam's black leather pants. _Slow down. Stop acting like a teenage boy about to bust his first nut._

She pulls back a little and points the remote, turning the stereo back on, hoping to find something not only seducing, but slow for her to keep her pace. As the intro came on, she turns back towards the woman under her and smiles, knowing how lucky she just gotten and how lucky she's about to get. As the beat dropped, she starts slowly rolling her whole body onto the sexy vampire barbie.

Pam watches curiously at the beautiful seductress moving on top of her. "Now, what song have you just selected?"

Tara leans foward, her hips pushing hard onto her maker, whispering in her ear. "Anytime, Anyplace by Janet Jackson." She remembers a time when she was younger and she use to get excited when she would watch Janet Jackson's concert on tv doing a striptease for that lucky audience memeber, wishing it was her, as she performed the song. And then later on youtube when got older.

Pam pulls her back a little, looking down at the full cocoa breast in front of her, taking a long stroaking lick from the cleavage all the way to the neck, taking in the rhythm of both the music and her her horny, moaning, dancing progeny. She couldn't help but let her voice purr at the feeling. "Hmm. I like it."

Biting on her turned on maker's earlobe, hearing her hiss in painful pleasure, Tara could only just grin happily to herself. _Oh yeah, Red. I owe you one._

_A/N: Thinking about doing a second chapter of Tara confronting Jessica about the "music selection". Let me know if I should..._

_Songs that made cameos in this fic are as followed:_

_Bump N Grind- R. Kelly_

_I Wanna Sex You Up- Color Me Badd_

_Rump Shaker- Wreckx-N-Effect_

_Pussy Control(Original)- Prince_

_My Neck, My Back- Khia_

_The Thong Song- Sisqo_

_The Time Warp- Rocky Horror Picture Show(lol)_

_I Wanna Rock- Luke_

_Doin' It Well- LL Cool J_

_Anytime, Anyplace- Janet Jackson_


End file.
